


Fan Edit — Vampire Alex

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Sabinelagrande's fic about psychic vampires got me going good!
Kudos: 5





	Fan Edit — Vampire Alex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713941) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 




End file.
